Wood
When he first appeared before me, I was stunned. I've never seen one of his kind before, the closest ones to him -alive- being the Dwellers. I doubt they knew what he was. So I watched him from a distance, careful not to draw attention to myself. The creature walked around a bit, his blue eyes scanning the area around him. I wondered what was going on inside that head of his. He walked off to the small village situated on the edge of the plain. I waited. If he took too long, there would be trouble. The sun was already setting, the shadows slowly peeling into the grass. When he came back, he came with a bag, and it looked like it was filled with heavy materials. Maybe he traded with the village. He looked around, once more. He eyed the sun, and, seemingly frustrated, threw down the bag. Then he started digging. With his bare fists, could you believe it? He was truly powerful. He kept digging until he was out of view. Before he was completely gone, a hand reached out and took the bag. He covered the hole with more dirt. I breathed a sigh a relief, some part of me scared, some part of me curious: what is this being? What else could it do? I was almost thankful for the dark, for the creature seemed to be afraid of it. I couldn't blame it, because the night is when They come out. They mostly just leave us alone, so I'll leave it at that. During the night, I talked with my fellow friends and family. "What is that thing?" one asked. "Maybe the Dwellers have an answer for us in the morning," said the Elder. "For now, let's calm ourselves. It is gone, and hopefully it will stay gone." But of course, the night was live with chatter about the creature. This was the most interesting event to happen in decades. Myself, I couldn't wait for what the Dwellers had to say, for they had seen the creature up close. In the morning, we learned something that will change our lives. As the sun rose, we were now eager to hear the news the Dwellers would bring. As we heard the telling footsteps of a Dweller, the forest fell silent. Everyone wanted to listen. "They're all dead," he forced out. "He robbed us... And stole the wood from our houses. Without shelter, most of us didn't make it." "No..." The Elder said. "W-when we tried to stop him, he killed us all off. I hid in the church." The Dweller choked out. "I'm lucky to be alive, right now. If it weren't for-" The Dweller fell over. In his back was an arrow. Behind him was the creature, holding a bow. Both were probably made with the wood he stole from the village, condemning the Dwellers to death. He looked at the corpse, and went back to where the hole was yesterday. I didn't notice it, but he had built a small shack in the clearing. It had one window, which faced me. I thought this was good, because then I could watch him. My literal window into his life. He went inside, and grabbed something from his chest. An axe, made of stone. He walked outside and started murdering my friends, my family. The Elder, who was undoubtedly as afraid as I was, could only look away. He dragged their corpses to his shack. After clearing out most of the area around his house, he stopped at me. I looked in the direction of the Elder, who was lying ontop of the pile of bodies dead. Inside, I finally realized that these might be my last moments. I stood as still as I could while he scanned me. I could do nothing. He took out a sign, a hammer, and a few nails. With the nails, he scratched on a message on the sign. He positioned the sign on me, and hammered a nail in. What I felt was the worst pain in my life. What I could see through the red and pain, chilled me to the core; "Steve's Tree". Category:Creepypasta Category:Steve Category:Lumberjack Category:CubeDueler Category:Entities